Quick Kick (RAH)
:Quick Kick is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Quick Kick had his odds stacked against him. He found difficulty being accepted by either the Japanese or Korean community because of his mixed blood. He would have had a passion for basketball if only he wasn't being turned down for his height. However, there was one thing he found out he could be good at. With his can-do attitude, Quick Kick excelled in many martial arts forms. He has earned black belts in many of them that you will find it hard to keep track of which ones he has yet to fully master. He is a top contender in Tae Kwon Do, Go Ju Ryo, Southern Praying Mantis Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi Sword, Zen Sword and Wing-Chun fighting arts. There are few places where mastery of the martial arts is prized. Hollywood is one of them. With his resumé, Quick Kick easily found work as a stuntman. The US Army didn't fail to notice him. He was recruited on the spot. With his skills and that same can-do attitude that got him through life, it didn't take long to get him inducted into the Joe Team. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity - Marvel Quick Kick's first mission involved aiding Flint, Alpine, and Spirit on a mission to Cobra Island to retrieve Ripcord, who had parachuted, against orders, to the island in search of his girlfriend, Candy Appel. Several Joes, including Quick Kick, are captured by Cobra during a mission in Trucial-Abysmia. A misinterpeted order from Cobra Commander leads Tomax and Xamot into thinking they are now obligated to have the Joes killed. Noting their reluctance, a S.A.W. Viper steps up to volunteer for the task. He first kills the medic Doc, then opens fire on the subdued, captured Joes, killing Thunder and Heavy Metal. A well-aimed knife, previously hidden, allows the survivors to escape. They steal a Cobra Rage tank. Cobra forces pursue and destroy the tank, killing Quick Kick, Breaker and Crazylegs. Duke, Lt. Falcon, and Cross-Country are the only survivors. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Quick Kick's real name was Lee Ho Ito and he was born in Canton, China to a Japanese father and Korean mother.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 14. He was taught martial arts by Shang-Chi - the Master of Kung Fu. Subsequently he worked as a stuntman in Hollywood alongside Michael Anke. He was recruited to Action Force and served with the European division but proved willing to defy orders. First he freed his comrades from an oil rig when world media attention was focused on them and then he later defied a holding order to steal a Snow Cat to go searching for his old friend Michael Anke. However he discovered that Anke had become the leader of a splinter faction from Cobra called the Two-Headed Serpent and in a fight between the two Quick Kick pushed his old friend to his death. Later Quick Kick took part in a mission to prevent a rogue Cobra Trooper from releasing a deadly nerve gas into the atmosphere and took part in a major operation in Venice where the team joined forces with Destro to prevent Cobra from taking over from the Mafia in Venice. Unbeknownst to any of Action Force the whole situation was a sham to allow Cobra and the Mafia to form an alliance. , , and Subsequently Quick Kick was one of many Action Force members deliberately sent to Rhodes to get them out of the country when Trent was being blackmailed by the Dreadnoks. He was subsequently part of a team who investigated an attack on a W.H.A.L.E. in the Atlantic Ocean. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity - Sunbow Quick Kick was filming a Frozen Fudgy Bar commercial close to the Mountain of Glass when the director ran off with the film equipment... and Quick Kick's money. He was recruited by Alpine and Bazooka shortly after rescuing the duo from a pair of leopard seals and dispatching Storm Shadow. The trio then hitched a ride on Major Bludd's modified H.I.S.S. to Cobra Temple where they stole a Cobra cargo plane and headed to G.I. Joe Headquarters. Their trip was cut short when several onboard Cobra Troopers jumped them, one of whom knocked out Bazooka and caused his unconscious body to direct the plane towards a mountain. Though Quick Kick and Alpine prevented the plane from crashing and woke Bazooka up, the cargo plane sustained damage from an approaching Cobra helicopter. After shooting a large hole in the ceiling of the cargo plane, Quick Kick, Alpine, and Bazooka escaped in three Flight Pods that was aboard the plane and commandeered the helicopter. On their way to Joes HQ, the trio entered the Pyramid of Darkness just as it was in the process of being deactivated. Quick Kick and his two compatriots was about to bail out when the Pyramid of Darkness was fully deactivated, so they continued on their way. Just as the trio were approaching their destination, Destro and the Baroness established a low-level Pyramid of Darkness, causing the hijacked copter to crash through the ceiling of G.I. Joe headquarters. Alpine introduced the Joes to the former stuntman, who revealed the location of Cobra Temple to them. Quick Kick accompanied G.I. Joe in their attack on Cobra Temple. Hiding under a Vamp Mark II with Alpine and Bazooka to escape the heat waves of the Cobra Dragon weapon, Quick Kick came up with the idea to use the Vamp Mark II's sound system to cause a rockslide, destroying the weapon. Toys * The Incredible Shrinking Joes (1990) :Quick Kick was part of miniature statues of G.I. Joe characters in a toy-only storyline The Incredible Shrinking Joes. Trivia * Quick Kick's real name, MacArthur S. Ito, was based on the names of World War II military leaders, Gen. Douglas MacArthur of the United States and Lt. Gen. Takeo Ito of Japan. * Quick Kick made his official debut in the "Pyramid of Darkness" miniseries episode, Chaos in the Sea of Lost Souls. However, in an apparent animation error, Quick Kick was shown among a group of Joes just prior to and after the space-based attack on G.I. Joe Headquarters during the first "Pyramid of Darkness" episode, The Further Adventures of G.I. Joe. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Deceased Characters/Marvel